


The Enemy Within

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 2nd POV - Kirk, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e05 The Enemy Within, M/M, OTP: it gives me emotional security, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock hears everything you never say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enemy Within

-z-

 

“Spock,” you start, “if this doesn’t work…”

 _If this doesn’t work, take care of_ Enterprise _for me._

_If this doesn’t work, I’m sorry._

_If this doesn’t work, you know I love you._

_If this doesn’t work—_

“I know, Jim,” Spock says.

And it will never cease to amaze you how he hears everything you never say.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
